The present invention relates to the synthesis of midodrine hydrochloride, .+-.1-(2',5'-dimethoxyphenyl)-2-glycineamido-ethanol-(1)-HCl, from a novel intermediate, 1-(2',5'-dimethoxyphenyl)-2-azidoethanone.
The compound midodrine is part of the class of compounds known as phenylalkanolamine derivatives which have been found to be effective in treating hypertensive conditions due to their long lasting blood pressure increasing effect.